


The Elven Comtesse

by pannakookens04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heartache, Jealousy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet, alternate universe 1800s England, think jane austen-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavellan leaves her humble village in search of a future in a prosperous human town. Wanting to make a name for herself and break the prejudice against elves, she plans to start from the bottom and work her way to the top, to earn respect and a career to make her village proud. She comes into trouble in the Towns and is rescued... only to be brought to the most prestigious and well known estate in four counties... Skyhold Hall. This is where her true journey of hard work, love, heartache, and triumph will begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Step

Hey guys! Sooo... I had to quit working on the Elven Queen for a little bit. I am just STUCK! I have had this story in the works for some time now and just decided to get started, hopefully i will be able to return and finish Elven Queen soon C: But anyways... i really love the idea of this story and couldnt wait to get started. I hope you all do too! I would like you all to imagine this story taking place in a Jane Austen novel, but set in Ferelden. Please imagine the dresses, the buildings, the society, everything as if it were written in that time period, if you will C: Also, i want this to be a lighter, less detailed work than Elven Queen, let me know how you like it! So please enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. And as always, i love you all. youre beautiful people.

The Elven Comtesse

Chapter One: The first Step

 

Ellana set off from her small village on a Tuesday. Now normally, Tuesdays are not a particularly good day to start anything. Especially in the world of Ferelden. Tuesdays are all together a dreaded day. No one ever quite got the hang of Tuesdays. But Ellana is quite different from other Fereldens. Instead of settling into her quaint village life, taking over her parents cheese business, marrying a hard-working elven lad, having a few kids, settling into their snug, tiny piece of their snug, tiny world, she ventured out seeking her fortune in the towns. And on a tuesday no less. Perfectly unheard of.

Her father and mother blotted their glistening eyes with their handkercheifs as they stood at the village entrance, waving off their only beloved child, who was saddened as well, was much too excited to mourn to their extent. Besides she would write them as soon as she made it to.. the towns... Her heart fluttered and her pace quickened at just the thought of the wondrous Towns. A place of endless possibilities and dreams. A place where she could make a name for herself and a future. She loved her provincial, cozy village, dearly, but the same old same old pace drove her mad. She had a heart for adventure and learning ever since she was a little girl. And what bigger adventure could a girl elf of seventeen have then setting out on her home to find a future in the prosperous human city? Her chest swelled with anxious, excited breath, her eyes sparkled with hope and anticipation.

She finally reached the cross roads. There was a decent inn there with stables. Many adventurers, merchants, even nobles stopped here for a brief reprieve from their journeys. She had made this trip many a time before with her father. They sold their cheese and other items from the village here. Also provided the Inn-Keeper with ironbark products to sell. But she had never been past this place. Seggrit, the inn keeper and local merchant spotted her, taking notice of the large knapsack she had hoisted on her back.

"Ellana! good to see  you, lass. Where is your father? Did you come by yourself today?" he thought she had come to sell produce as always.

"No, Ser Seggrit, i am off to the Towns. I need to pay for a coach to take me there, please."

"The towns?! You, all by yourself? Whatever for, child?" Though Seggrit (and her father) called her a child, Ellana was very mature and intellectual for her age, but she took no offense.

"Im off to seek my fortune." She held her head up high and tightened her grip on her knapsack. "Im going to be the only elf from our village to make a name for myself there. Just you watch."

Seggrit's heart was a little torn. He had watched her grow up, still seeing her with messy braids, a muddy little dress, and a small scrape on her chin. But he also knew that if any elf was capable of making it in the towns, it was her. She had become a very determined, clever and strong-willed little lady. Still, he worried for her safety. He pulled off his cap and ran a worried hand through his hair. "Now listen you. The towns can be a dangerous place for a little lady like yourself. Especially being.. an elf and all."

"Thank you for your concern, Seggrit." Ellana was touched and gave him a dear smile, "Im aware of the stigma against me. But i will meet it head on. I wont let it get in my way."

"I have no doubt." Seggrit chuckled. He recalled a time when a noble there at the inn had addressed her, about two years ago. She had already started to grow into the charming girl she was now. When the noble remarked on her beauty and complimented her eyes, she shot him down with a quick remark that his eyes should be more concerned with this own well-being as he had just been pick pocketed by a luggage boy. That poor man never returned. "Do you at least know what to look for when you get there, lass?"

"No!" She beamed. She wasnt sure why, but she was thrilled with the excitement of not knowing. Even though it was a bit reckless. But after living what felt like the same day over and over for the past seventeen years, the unexpected and unplanned were just what she wanted. What she was looking for.

He sighed and pulled his hat off again in worry. "Well here, at least let me give you this name and address. It’s a…uh… business associate, and i suppose you can say… friend, of mine. He should be able to help you at least. Get you started.”

"Thank you, Ser Seggrit. I appreciate it." Ellana took the piece of paper he jotted the information and stuffed it in her pocket. And with that Seggrit shoved a handkerchief filled with apples, bread and cheese into her arms, gave her a warm goodbye hug, and set her up on a carrot cart headed for the towns. Ellana caught him wiping his eye, much to his embarrassment. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had, and he prayed to Andraste that she would be watched over. 

The ride to the city was pleasant enough. The cart bustled her around a little bit and she had to catch a few carrots from bumping off. Her thoughts drifted as she watched the oh-so familiar forest and dirt road diminish further and further into the growing distance. Her eyes finally did bristle with some tears that she quickly wiped away along with her doubts. She was leaving behind the only world she had ever known embarking into a new one. One where hopefully she would find what she was looking for... whatever it was that pulled her in this direction and drove her to this unknown destination.

 

As soon as the cart rolled into the great entrance of the town, she was completely amazed. It was more than she could have ever imagined, dreamed or hoped. Her village was a speck compared to this grand site. Where she had only known small straw huts, wooden cabins and cobble stone cottages, brambles, bushes and groves of trees and dirt paths- here there were cobblestone streets, sturdy but beautiful stone buildings that towered above her, thriving, bustling shops, horse drawn carriages of all sizes, color and grandeur, people coming and going in every direction… it was the complete opposite of her homely, simple life in her village. She was breath taken by all the new sites, sounds, smells. Her mouth hung agape as the cart pulled her father into the thriving heart of the Towns. Though at first glance, it seemed to have a stiff air of pride, haughtiness, and cold civility, she could see there was a protected warmth at its core. There were pleasant smiles, the scents of spiced breads, teas, and savory meats, and pillows of smoke rising from chimney tops, from warm, welcoming hearths. She stepped off the cart and it kept rolling away from her. She stood in the middle of the street, eyes wide as she slowly spun in these new wondrous surroundings. She wanted to see, touch, experience everything all at once. She was overwhelmed with wonder, excitement, and a little intimidation. She could feel herself shaking from all these bursting emotions, from her heart to the tips of her fingers and toes. Even in her pointed ears. She finally pulled her eyes from the towering flat faced buildings, all different sizes and colors, and looked around to the people of this astounding place. Right away she could see a significant difference. There were ladies sashaying in fine, luxurious dresses. They looked a bit silly to her. They were overly done in laces and silks, and intricate embroidery. Not to mention they were huge. Her own simple green dress hung flatly from her waist to the hem at her feet. There were other ladies dressed in much the same fashion as her, simple dresses, but they tried to match the frivolity of the fine ladies. Ellana snuffed her nose a little. There was a evidently class difference here. That was one good thing about her village, everyone was equal, all hard working and humble. It appeared the men were just as bad- wearing matching suits and vests, outlandish collars and ties. They walked like the finely dressed ladies, proud, with their heads held overly high and confident. Ellana smiled and shook her head. It mattered little to her at the moment. She hefted her knapsack over one shoulder and pulled her cloak a little tighter, and put one foot in front of the other…

And began to explore her new world.

She couldn’t fight her smiles and gasps of laughter. There was so much going on all around her! People were going every which way. All talking about so many different things. The shops she passed had wares she had never seen or heard of. Every step took her to something new. She would be bumped by passerbys, she would earn looks from her amazed expressions, she had to dodge horses as they trotted down the cobblestone roads. She saw dress shops, general stores, hat shops, shoe shops, vegetable and fruits stands.. it seemed everything was here at her finger tips. She saw elves as well! Her heart would flutter at seeing her own kind. They were running back and forth carrying goods, obviously servants. She saw them sweeping or stacking things in shops, polishing or tidying up things. She had expected as such. She knew that elves did not have such a high place in the Towns and were thought only worthy enough as servants. She knew also, that this was where she would probably have to start, and it was fine with her. But she didn’t plan to stop there. She would rise up above this prejudice and be the first elf to break it. She clutched her knapsack and quickened her pace. If she was going to accomplish this mission, she had better get started.

She knew Seggrit had given her a contact, but she wanted to do this wholly on her own. She decided to enter the next shop she came to, which happened to be large sundries kind of place. Judging by the wares that were displayed in the large window, the had everything from maps and books to elaborate handkerchiefs and saddles. ‘Should be an interesting place to start. Ill be able to learn about all these new things…’ she smiled, staring at the map of Ferelden that was on display, it was painted beautifully. Just as she turned to walk into the store- something caught her eye and made her come to a complete halt.

With all the new colors, clothes, people and other distractions, it was hard to imagine just one something in particular would completely capture her attention and make all others fade. But there he was. She watched him wholeheartedly as he sailed over the street, mounted on a glorious white horse. She could tell that he was what these humans considered a noble. The artful way he held himself gave it away, it was proud, but the way he smiled and tipped his tall black hat to others, showed a humble side as well. Especially that smile. He was dressed more fine and tastefully than any other human she had seen. He wore a long dark coat and a deep, rich crimson waistcoat with golden clasps. Along the collar of his cloak was a feathery dark brown fur, that almost made him look rogueish and adventurous despite his immaculate, overly proper upkeep. And to her delight she could see just a wisp of a golden curl twining underneath the brim of his hat. He was the definition of a gallant, charming, proper gentleman. Something she had only heard of, never seen. And now, he was headed in her direction. She sank further beneath the awning of the store, hiding her enraptured stare, she didn’t want to miss a moment of this living masterpiece of a human. He flashed a brilliant smile as a man gently walked up to his horse and took the reigns from his hand. She was too far off to hear what was being said, but even with all the hustling and bustling, all the people shouting and whispering, she could hear the soothing silkiness of his voice, like a deep chime. She put her back against the window and watched him further. Never in her life had she been so captured by something… except once, when she watched a most impressive, elegant hart walk through the mists of the forest, like the king of the earth he trod. He smiled and dipped his hat, touching it lightly with a gloved hand and then made his way into the neighboring store. She was finally able to breathe once he left her sight.

“Maker. Get a hold of yourself…” she breathed and shook off the effect of the golden human. Before he could come back out and leave her helpless, she pushed herself into the general store. A little chimed when she entered, earning a stare from patrons and the owner.

“Morning, miss. Anything I could help you find?” The owner addressed her while polishing an impressive glass candle holder. He gave her a small smile as well. It greatly pleased her to see these people, who her village had warned her so, were actually quite genteel and polite.

“How do you do, m’Ser. My name is Ellana, and I traveled from the village of Levallan looking for work. I was hoping to find some in your respectable establishment.” She bowed her head to him.

He was quite impressed with her manner, and set his glass down. “Im afraid ive all the help I need at the moment, sorry lass. But I will keep you in mind should anything open up. Please feel free to peruse my wares if you have a care. I will try to think if I know anyone that may be able to assist you.” He went to another counter to look through a small book. She took his advice for the moment, and decided just to have a small look around, there wasn’t much time to waste. She still had yet to find a place to stay. She started sauntering down the many aisles, many things interested her… She picked up a small globe and wondered over it. All the places she had yet to see… it made her excited all over again… She then picked up a golden set of silverware. It was the most expensive thing her hands had ever held. She marveled over its beauty.

“Better be careful that doesn’t find itself in your pocket… knife ear…” a man whispered as he passed her. Her breath hitched and she looked to whoever said it. Though he was dressed as a gentleman, the gleam in his eye was anything but, and the other man with him had a cruel smile as well.

“Oh yes, quite right. Your kind is known to have… a light touch and yet such sticky fingers. If im not mistaken.” He chuckled. Some of the ladies in the store tried to hide smiles and giggles behind their fans. So she had been mistaken. It seemed normal for the humans to scoff at elves, much to her disappointment. She sighed and decided not to let it get to her. As she would probably have to get used to it. She set the gilded silverware down and decided to leave. “Oh my, she set it down. What a paragon of her kind.” He snickered again. Never mind, she couldn’t get used to it after all.

“I see you are as well, Ser. A paragon of _your_ kind. Im sure the rest of these gentlemen look up to you with such adoration. A true gentleman, taking time out of his day to insult a lady.” And she clapped her hands as if to congratulate him. The ladies and his escort snickered all around him, and his face flushed red with embarrassment.

“My what a bold tongue this one has!” his friend, guffawed, “and what a pretty face at that! I must say she would make a most entertaining servant, wouldn’t she? Tell me ‘lady,’ how much are wanting to make?” he started reaching into his vest as if to make her an offer.

She was instantly insulted that he meant to buy her off as servant. She would not lower herself to this kind of standard. Not bought off the street by a pompous man. She held her head high and picked her knapsack up. “Save your money to buy some manners. Gentlemen, if you that is what you call yourselves, please excuse me.” She started to leave and one snatched her wrist.

“You think you can just insult us and walk away?” the main one grit his teeth together at her. “I will not be disgraced by a female elf. You are not even worthy enough to shine my boots!” he hissed and started squeezing her wrist harder.

“Ser you will-“ She started to fight back, but someone beat her to it.

“You might want to rethink your move there, junior. Unless you want to find my shiny boot kicking your ass.” A heavy, thick hand seized the man’s arm and instantly broke it off of hers.

“Master Tethras!” The companion balked and almost toppled into the shelves. The man that had seized her paled and did the same. They were both shaken by his appearance. She looked to her rescuer and was a bit shocked.

There stood a dwarf, slightly taller than most of his kin. With a clean-ish shaven beard, and somewhat neatly tied back reddy hair. His eyes seemed kind, but there was dangerous, mischievous glint in them that could not be fully hidden. He had the same kind of rogueish smirk too. It was clear that though her savior was an dwarf, he was clearly their superior in some way. He was certainly very questionably dressed… He wore a gentleman’s outfit, but left the top of his shirt unbuttoned in almost an indecent way…

“Now how about you two skedaddle before I change my mind… I would love to try these new boots out.” His smirked widened and the two almost ran out of the store. “Heh. That’s what I thought.”

Ellana was almost breathless, it was such a scene. She shook herself and regained her composure. “I must thank you, Ser Tethras was it?” She fixed her sleeve from where the man had crumpled it.

“At your service, my lady.” He bowed lowly to her, and she could not help the girlish blush that bloomed on her cheeks. He certainly was a most gallant, charming dwarf. ‘Don’t look at his chest hair..’ she had to tell herself.

“Well thank you very much, Ser Tethras. I am indebted to you.”

“Perish the thought, my dear.” He waved the sentiment off. “Its my pleasure to come to the aid of a… spirited… lady such as yourself.” He laughed to himself. “I couldn’t help but overhear what you asked the shop-keeper, about your situation, I mean. You are looking for employment?”

“Yes! I am!” she chirped. She then reached into her pocket, remembering what Seggrit gave her. “I was given a name of someone but i-“ when she unraveled the crumpled note she read the name Seggrit had scribbled. “Oh.” There it was. “Ser Varric Tethras, Head Steward of House Skyhold.” She read it off to him.

“Once again, at your service, my lady.” He bowed with that same chuckle. “You must have heard of me from Seggrit, I take it? Im an… business associate… of his.” She was beginning to be suspicious of this ‘business associate’ title.

“I would hate to impose upon you, Master Tethras-“ she started to gather her skirts to curtsey.

“Nonsense! None of that stuff! Im so sick of it. Any friend of Seggrit’s is a friend of mine. I would be glad to office my assistance.”  
            “Seems you have come to my rescue again.” She smiled. She liked this man already.

“Here allow me.” He handed her a lovely card, with neatly written script. “This is the address for Skyhold Hall. And here.” He pressed some coins into her hand. “For the fare.”

“Oh but I couldn’t possibly-!!” she cried and tried to give it back.

“Now, now don’t insult me.” He waved her off. “It would be my pleasure to escort you back to Skyhold, however I must get back to Curly. He’ll be overwhelmed if im not there to protect him.”

“C-Curly?”

“Yeah Lord Curly. You know. I cant remember his real name right now.” He chuckled again. He then gently took her hands in his and gave them a warm squeeze. “It was my pleasure meeting you miss…?”

“Ellana Lavellan.”

“Ellana Lavellan. Nice ring to it. Anyway, hope to see you at Skyhold soon. Enjoy your day.” He tipped his hat to her and gave her that smirk and was off. Ellana was left standing in the middle of the store, completely flabbergasted.

She had expected to see some new sites, meet some new people, have some new experiences… but the was much more than the had predicted.

***

Varric stepped out of the store, fixing the lacey cuff of his sleeves, still chuckling to himself. His companion was there waiting for him.

“What on earth are you smiling about, Varric? It makes me feel a little unsettled.” Comte Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Lord of Skyhold Hall, couldn’t help but smile himself as his man mounted the steed beside him. Varric had but one telling smile, all the others were complete myseteries, and this one told that he had some enjoyable encounter.

“Oh nothing, Curly. Im sure you’ll see soon enough.”


	2. Chapter Two: Skyhold Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana adjusting to her Skyhold life

**Chapter Two**

 

           “Maker…” Ellana breathed. Varric’s card trembled in her quivering hand. As soon as the coach she hired delivered her through the first sprawling front gates, Ellana had not stopped shaking.

            Skyhold Hall was beyond description.

            There was great main house that could easily hold her entire village. Three times over. Its immense, beautiful expanse, was something she never guess could have ever existed. It was like a castle in a fairy tail, but turned into a modern proper home. It careened into the blue sky like a glorious, polished, gleaming mountain. It spread over its lavish, emerald grounds and gardens like glistening, gilded hills of alabaster. The grounds themselves seemed to be a more luscious, greener grass than even that of the deep deep forests. There were perfectly preened and trimmed trees dotting the land. Not a leaf out of line. Flowing willows, sighing in the breeze. Oaks, chestnuts, evergreens thriving, making it seem like Skyhold was guarded by these gentle giants- tucked away, safely and hidden in their reaching arms. Brilliant flowers of all kinds, splashing colors and hues all over the exquisite perfect paradise. There were fountains lining the main drive, leading up to a small lake that sparkled in the sun as if made out of crystals, lapping at the front of the grand home’s courtyard. In the middle of the lake was a grand fountain, spilling the pristine water, like silk over its curves and tresses. There were smaller sized building around to the sides. She couldn’t guess some of their meanings, but saw the largest was a stable of some sort. Even the stable was richer and more extravagant than any structure she had seen in the towns. It was like a smaller mansion of its own. The horses of that stable probably had a better life than anyone in her village.

            Ellana actually fell to her knees in complete and utter reverence of this amazing place. She thought that she was dreaming. It all seemed so perfect and just unimaginably dazzling. The driver of the coach laughed to himself and shook his head as he watched the poor she-elf crumple at the site of the overly impressive estate.

            “Maker…” she breathed once again, trying to fathom this place and make sure she was at the right address. “Master Tethras… lives… here?” she whispered to herself. She knew that he was a very well off gentleman… but not this well off. Not to be the steward of this small country of a house. She brushed herself off and found the strength back in her legs. She wandered up to the main mansion, wondering over every step of the way. The closer she got to Skyhold Hall, the more incredible it seemed. She suddenly felt completely underdressed and out of place. She was but a mere elven girl from a speck of a village, and now she was putting a foot on the most beautiful stair she had ever beheld. That led up to a place of legend. A chill rushed over her skin as the towering main door heaved open and footmen greeted her with bows. As if she were some lady of consequence. She placed a hand to her chest in astonishment, never receiving such a greeting in her life.

            To her relief and delight, Varric waltzed through the doors as they peeled open- a confident, please smirk in place. “Glad you could make it! Welcome to our humble abode.”

            “Humble is the last word I would use to describe this… this…”

            “Shack. I know.” He shrugged and took her hand to lead her in, as she could hardly walk because she was practically bending her neck backward to look up at the ornate doorway. Every inch was carved to looking like twining branches. She didn’t even notice a butler had slipped her knapsack from her back, she was so diverted by her surroundings. “Come on. Let me show you around!” Varric tucked her arm in his, and took her on a “condensed tour” of the mansion. He dragged her through the courtyard with her only catching a glimpse at its beauty.

            Every room, every hall, every step, every inch of this place was more luxurious then the last. Everything was immaculate. The latest furniture was made of gleaming woods, polished to perfection and fitted for every room that she was shown. Each seemed to have its very own theme of color as well, with matching furnishing to compliment it. From a “simple” bedroom to a guest library, she was amazed at its regality and posh luxury. She had never seen such fine furnishings. Every chair and table were fit for a king. She ran her hand over a silky, glazes side table, it was like touching glass… Varric had been speaking to her the entire time, but she was so amazed she only caught every other word. Varric could only smile, seeing the dazed, sparkling look in her eyes.

            “Has that effect on everybody.” he sighed to himself.

            “Oh! I am so sorry Master Tethras its just that… that coming from a village to this… it’s a little overwhelming. You hear about these grand houses, where princes or nobles live, but you never expect to set foot in one. Only dream of it.” She breathed. She couldn’t believe she was admitting this to pretty much a stranger.

            “Its alright, little miss. Enjoy it to your hearts content. Lord Curly is out at the moment, on a business matter.”

            “Lord Curly is the master of the house then?”

            “Yes. He bought this place not too long ago. Hes really made it his own now. Im proud of him. It’s the finest house in four counties.”

            “Im surprised its not the finest house in Thedas…” she mused.

            “I offered to stay behind, just in case a certain elven maiden wanted to take me up on my offer. And it seems it paid off.”

            “Im certainly glad I did.” She laughed. After meeting him, she had wandered through the town a little more, wanting to soak in some more sites and weigh the decision in her mind. She was so glad she decided to swallow her pride and accept the help, despite her wanting to do everything on her own. What an opportunity she would have missed out on. She folded her hands in front of her and faced Varric full on. “Please let me know what my duties are to be, Master Tethras. Im eager to get started.”

            “None of this Master Tethras stuff! Please, call me Varric.” He took a seat at the table in the master library, where they had found themselves and picked at a book ‘Lord Curly’ had left open for study. “Look. Ill tell you straight. We’re pretty well stocked here, servant or what have you, wise.” Ellana’s heart fell… “But I do have one position available… im kind of loathe to offer it to you…” he ran a hand through his tightly pulled back short, pony tail.

            “I will accept any position, Mast-“ he shot her a glance, “V-Varric…” it didn’t feel right at all, calling such an esteemed man by his first name.

            “Well, if you’re up to the challenge… Our head Groundsman, Ser Rainier, is needing an assistant for the mundane frivolities that come with owning such a… well you know.”

            “I would greatly appreciate the opportunity, Varric. Im ready to start right away.”

            Varric sighed and gave her a somewhat saddened smile. He already liked this girl. She was smart, she was humble, and a bit feisty. Which was so far, his favorite part about her. But having her put to work… especially as an assistant to the groundsmen… hurt his pride as a gentleman. He could tell she could handle herself, that she capable of far more than what he deemed, but she was still a lady, in every sense of the word. She was small, thin framed, and had a lovely face, with dark thoughtful eyes. She had luscious brown hair with hint of a warm cinnamon color to it, kept loosely pinned up on the back of her head. A few stray strands hung coquettishly about her face, around her dainty, pointed ears, and down her long elegant neck. If she was not brought up to be a lady, she certainly did look it. She held herself with poise and pride. And it was that pride that he knew would be injured if he offered to just have her stay as a guest. The bold and determined look in her eye let him know she would refuse such an offer.

            “Well, if that’s the case, allow me to show you to your quarters and we will go meet Blackwall.”

            “Blackwall?”

            “Er. Ser Thom Rainer, I mean. Sorry. It’s a… its complicated.”

 

***

 

            “Ooooh Master Blackwaaaall!” Varric crooned as he and Ellana came upon the stable, where a burly man was mending a wooden fence post.

            “Varric.” The man nodded and wiped his brow, where a few beads of sweat sat. He had been working all morning on this fence. The latest equestrian conquest… was very spirited… He then spotted the lady with Varric and did his best to fix his shirt before they reached him. “What brings you here? You usually stay as far away from manual labor as possible.”

            “You couldn’t be more right but on that note, I have someone I want to introduce to you. To lighten the load a little.” Varric beamed and folded his arms.

            “You don’t say?” Blackwall looked about but only spotted the lovely, little elfing standing beside Varric with sparkling, eager eyes and a glow about her face. Realization dawned on him. “Wait. No. Do you mean this little lady here?” He balked. No matter how he looked at her, she was a petite little lady, unfit for the kind of work this job entailed.

            “A pleasure to meet you, Ser Rainier Blackwall. My name is Ellana, I hail from the village of Lavellan. I have accepted the role as your assistant.”

            “The pleasure is all mine, ma’am. But I must object, I deeply apologize.”

            “May I ask on what grounds, ser?” Ellana would not be denied.

            “Certainly. You are a lady, miss. Quite a lady. I could never subject to this kind of work… its unbefitting.” Blackwall shook his head in repulsion. Thinking of this lithe girl chopping wood, shoveling hay, cleaning out stables, working the fields…. It was preposterous. There were hardly any female ground workers, only the ones that tended the gardens and flowers. “Im sorry to say, but I must refuse.”

            “Please Ser, I need this opportunity. I wont disappoint you. You see, im not that much of a highly esteemed lady, after all…” Ellana smiled and held out her hands, palms up. Varric and Blackwall stared at her little hands and winced. They were indeed not the hands of a mere, dainty lady, but a hardworking one- callous, worn, scarred, and stained with years of labor and strain. “I know the ins and outs of hard physical work, m’Ser. I grew up in a poor village, where we worked from dawn til dusk, in various areas. I wont disappoint you. Im a fast and eager learner as well.” She nodded her head and folded her hands. The brightness in her eyes was evident that she was indeed a quick study.

            Varric and Blackwall exchanged a glance. Both were uncertain, but both felt they simply could not deny this elven girl. With a heavy sigh, and his hands resigned on his hips, Blackwall dipped his head. “Alright. I will accept. But I don’t want you to push yourself. We will start you out on light duties and book keeping.”

            “Thank you very much, Ser Rainier Blackwall-“

            “Just Blackwall is fine, lass.”

            “Blackwall then. I greatly appreciate it. Please instruct and be patient with me.” She bowed her head.

            “Let’s first get you to your quarters, Miss Lavellan. Let you rest up and get something to eat. Im sure youre famished from your trip.” Varric placed a hand on her back and guided her back to the house.

            “Aye. Have a good rest, lass. Theres plenty of work to be had once you return. You can start tomorrow morning.” Blackwall laughed and went back to the fence post. Ellana smiled with excitement. She didn’t expect this kind of work, but she would gladly accept it. She enjoyed physical work, it cleared her mind yet helped her think at the same time. When she would work in the fields of her village or in their own stables, she would dream about the futures that awaited her. And now here she was, chasing after that future with everything she had. She was glad that the few dresses and boots she brought were stern quality and would last, she would have to work hard to show them she could handle whatever they had to throw at her.

 

**

            “So. These will be your quarters.” Varric unlocked a thick oak door and gently pushed it open. “Its simple, but its all you’ll need.” They both walked into the room. Clearly, Varric’s definition of simple and Ellana’s was not the same. It was lovely. Done with light wood furnishings and soft colored linens, it was a quaint room that was grander than anything she had ever stayed in. A plush bed near a bountiful, cobble stone hearth, a vanity and mirror, a closet bigger than her own old room, a small alcove window with settee and letter desk stocked with everything she would need. It was a beautiful, most comfortable room, and she teared up with idea that it was hers. “I hope its to your liking?”

            “Its perfect, Varric. More than I could ever imagine!” She breathed and clasped her hands together in adoration of the room, that to him, was tiny, pokey and plain. Yet she looked like he had given her the master suite. She ran right to bed and gasped when she sat on it. It was so plush and thick! She had slept on a bed made of old hay.

            Varric enjoyed watching her explore her new room, gasping and gaping in wonder. It was like watching a child open presents. “Well, make yourself at home, ill have someone from the kitchen bring you a warm meal. Take some time to relax!” With that, Varric closed the door behind and left her to herself.

            She fell over on the bed with a deep, heavy sigh, falling deep into its pillowy comfort. It was a dream, no, it was the first step to a dream. She let her mind wander of the future. She had already procured a more than decent occupation, now all she had to do was work hard for a while, save up, and then maybe find something to do all on her own. Be her own Master… She sighed again at the thought. “Maybe I can become the lady that they thought I was.” She laughed to herself and looked at her hands again. Maybe someday they wouldn’t look so rough. She then wondered what the master of the house would be like… or if she would even see him. If he was anything like Varric, she was certain she’d like him and would enjoy working for him. “Comte Curly…” she wondered over the name. it seemed like a… anticlimactic… name for Skyhold Hall. But who was she to judge? Her mind conjured up an image of a friendly little old man, with a large moustache and a gentle countenance. She smiled at it.

            She washed up a little, and after a while, an elven servant brought her a bountiful tray of food. It was enough to feed her whole family.

            “Im pleased you like it, miss.” The elven servant, named Lettie smiled as she set the tray down. “I remember when I first came here. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. In a way, I still do. You wont find a kinder master in all these parts.”

            “So the master of the house is a kind man?”

            “Oh yes! The most pleasant, kindest human ive known. He even takes the time to learn our names, its unheard of a master to even look us servants in the eyes. But hes different.” She heaved a dreamy sigh and gazed into the distance. Ellana hated to break her from her reverie. “But I will let you get back to your lunch, miss Ellana. And welcome to Skyhold Hall. If you need anything please let me know. We may work in different parts, but I will offer you whatever help I can.”

            “Thank you.” Ellana smiled as she departed. So far, there was nothing that displeased her about Skyhold. It seemed too good to be true. But, she hadn’t started the work yet. Not that she was dreading it, but she knew with such elegant, extravagant grounds as these, a lot of labor and upkeep would be require. With an eager smile of anticipation for the day ahead, she helped herself to her meal to build her strength up. Tomorrow was the start of the rest of her life.

 

***

            It had been two weeks since Ellana started working the grounds of the prestigious Skyhold Hall. And through its entirety she had yet to see the illustrious Comte. It didn’t bother her, really, she hardly expected to see such a man. She had instead passed her days working alongside Blackwall learning the ins and outs of the grounds. Helping him carry tools, learning how to mend the easier fixes, take care of some of the livestock, and walking the grounds were some of her occupations. She loved every moment, though at times it was a little difficult, she never faltered and had earned Blackwalls respect. While shoveling some hay into the stalls in stables, she inquired Blackwall one day of the masters whereabouts.

           "Is it common for the Comte to be away for so long?"

           "Eh? Oh. Yes. Hes unfortunately a very very busy man. I suppose thats the price that has to be paid. He manages other estates and lands that he owns as well, goes to visit them and check to see how theyre doing. And from my understanding its very important for a man of his position to socialize and make rounds through some kind of wealthy association circles... i have no idea about that kind of facetious nonsense... Give me some tools, some wood, some land, and something to fix. Thats all i need in this life."

        Ellana laughed at this, "sounds just about right for you. But i do wish i could at least meet him... Everyone speaks so highly of him. Id like to meet the man."

        "That is true. You will find no better gentleman or master. The best man ive known in a while. Its nice to see that all his wealth and power hasnt spoiled him, humility and kindess seems to be a rare trait of these great man."

         Ellana had experience that first hand when she met those braggarts at the shop. "you are right there.."

         "But im sure you'll get your chance. The master should be home soon, i would think. But then again sometimes hes gone for a month."

         Ellana nodded and went back to shoveling her pitch fork in to the mound of hay and spreading it about. Her mind wandered as she peered up at Skyhold from the mouth of stable. She almost pitied Comte Curly- being forced to be away from such a place all the time. The more time she spent here, the more she seemed to fall in love with Skyhold. As she did her daily chores she would daydream maybe owning a grand estate such as this... and she would laugh at the improbability. Still, when the sun was setting and it was time to go in for the evening, she would stare over the property basked in an amber glow... indeed it looked like something from a fairy tail. Its swaying fields and gardens. Its beautiful white brick and marble face, made to look golden by the sun's dying light... She sighed and propped her chin on the end of the broomstick as the cool breezes brushed her loose strands around her face. "Skyhold..." she breathed to herself, falling further and further beneath its spell.

        “Alright lass, I think that about does it for today. Go ahead and turn in.” Blackwall waved her off as he finished a few things.

        “See you in the morning!” She called and calmly walked back to her quarters, drinking in the sights so she could dream of them.

**

A few days later, Ellana was tending to some white rose bushes that she had taken the initiative to plant along the main entrance drive. Though it was already welcoming and gorgeous, she thought the white roses would just add an extra touch to the elegance of Skyhold. She hummed softly to herself, she found herself humming and singing quite a lot now. She was very content with this life. Each day was different than the rest- different chores alongside the main ones, new places to explore on the grounds and estate, new stories to hear from the other workers. Every day was filled with work and a simple kind of peace that came from enjoying an occupation. Blackwall had gone to the hay fields with the others, he asked her to stay behind. So she spent her time trimming and caring for her beloved rose bushes.

As she was trimming the last one, she heard the crunch of the stones along the drive and looked down the way- a gilded coach, matching in aspect to Skyhold, was slowly making its way up the drive. Her heart stopped and her breath caught. It had to be him... The grandeur and elegance of the coach gave it away along with the emblem of the great hall carved artfully into its sides. The Comte of Skyhold had returned. Ellana wasnt sure what to do. 'Maker! d-do i greet him? Do i courtsey? do i just keep my head low?!' she was panicking and was doing her best to make herself look tidy... though her apron was stained with dirt and her worn gloves where dirtied as well. She could only imagine what her face and hair looked like. And she had so wanted to make a good impression... the sound of the slowly turning wheels was growing closer. She decided to just keep her head lowly bowed and hide her disheveled appearance. 

The grand carriage finally sailed up to her and she dared a quick look into window, whose curtain was drawn open so the passenger could gaze at the welcoming glory of his home. She looked from beneath the rim of her straw hat, as she knelt beside the rose bush...

"Maker!" she gasped and shot her head right back down. It was none other than the man she had seen in the market... she recognized his distinguished face instantly. The same regal yet humble, kind, unpretentious demeanor. Quite the opposite of other nobles, who wore a haughty, conceited air about them. She decided that this was what made him so interesting and captivating. And his startling bright brown eyes. He had his hat off, so to her delight she was able to view his golden locks, forcibly brushed straight and back, but a few rogue, flaxen curls managed to escape. They brushed the sides and back of his neck, some twirled at his forehead. it would seem that he tried to tame the golden coils, to no avail. Which only made them more dear.  Though she had met many humans since she had been here, all of them paled in comparison to this man. And now knowing his countenance, she admired him all the more. Not only did it seem he had a brilliant appearance, but that it also radiated from within. Her movement caught his eye and she lowered her admiring gaze before he caught her staring.

"Good afternoon." he called and waved, sounding cheerful. So it was true then. He cared enough to greet them, at least. That was usually unheard of. Some masters thought it beneath them to look a servant in the eye. Yet this man called out to her. And she was panicking.

She was unsure what to say, her hands fumbling her pliers. "G-good afternoon, m'Ser. Welcome home..." she returned, with a shaky voice.

She did not see the surprise in his face, and the gentle smile that followed it. "Thank you. It certainly is good to be back home." He sighed with great relief, clearly drained from his travels. His coach glided on and she as well heaved a heavy sigh of relief, falling back on her bum. The gravity of the situation was dawning on her- that she was employed by this man and at some point may have to face him. And the way she could barely breathe upon only catching a glimpse of him, did not bode well. 

"Ive got to get a hold of myself. Im acting like such a silly little girl!" She tossed her gloves off and brushed herself off. She stomped back to the stables to find Blackwall at his leisure carving what looked like a tiny wooden sword.

"Another carving for the children?" She laughed, placing her tools back up.

"Yes..." he grumbled. He didnt like that she had discovered his soft side, when he tried so hard to keep up the overbearing boss facade. But she had already weaseled into a soft spot in his heart. He watched her work her hardest each and every day that she had been there. Going above what was asked of her and taking initiative. When Varric first brought the skinny little elf up to him, he had almost refused, how ashamed he was of that now. She was his best worker. And a great companion, she would sit and listen to him talk about his glory days with eager interest. She was truly a remarkable young woman, and he was very glad that her path led her here. "I think theyll like this one.." he chuckled, continuing working on the sword for the son of one of his field workers. 

"Oh im sure they will. And the mother will have a fit." Ellana laughed and wiped her hands clean. She sighed and sat down on a hay bale, watching him work.She rested her chin in her hands. "I saw the master arrive home today."

 “Did you now? Poor slob. I bet hes exhausted.” Blackwall laughed when he heard Ellana gasp that he had called their master a name. “Oh don’t look at me like that. Once you meet the master you’ll see. Hes quite laid back on a personal level… but work wise he runs this place like a commander. Strict, disciplined, but fair.”

“When I meet him?"

“Yeah. Im sure of it. He likes to meet his tenants. Something else that’s special about him.”

“When?”

“Maybe this evening? When hes caught up from his travels. Varric will probably arrange-“ When Blackwall turned, Ellana was nowhere to be seen. He looked out from the window and saw that she had decided to go running across the property to go trim hedges. “Hmm… wonder what that’s all about…”  



	3. Chapter Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand action!

Chapter Three:

          Comte Cullen Stanton Rutherford was finally returning back to his beloved estate, Skyhold Hall. The sight of its iron and marble welcoming first gate, caused him to heave a sigh of relief. He was so glad to be back home. To his own home. His carriage slowed down to an easy canter as they made their way up the long, stone drive. He propped his elbow on the carriage window and drank in the sight of Skyhold. Every time he came back home, it seemed to be more beautiful. He had left about two weeks ago on a business trip that took longer than expected, and as a result he was exhausted. Particularly because his steward and confidant, Varric had mysteriously chose to stay behind. Which he had found peculiar… Something caught his eye on the drive up. He had ridden this path many a time, and knew it by heart. That’s why the small white rose bushes caught his attention. They were freshly planted, already producing lovely blooms and were very well taken care of. He was quite impressed with Blackwall’s work. Little did he know how invaluable that man would be when he hired him.

            As the coach drove on, something else caught his eye. There kneeling behind one of the new rose bushes was a young elven maid. Cullen retreated further from the window so that he might observe her. He knew it was ungentlemanly, but for some reason he couldn’t resist. She was a lovely as a painting. She wore a light blue, plain dress, with a slightly dirtied cream colored apron. She worked diligently yet ever so gently in tending the small blooms. He knew in an instant she was the one that had planted and cared for them judging by the expression on her face- one of complete serenity and soft delight. Her dark eyes were focused and loving as she went from bloom to bloom. She wore a large straw hat that partially hid her petite,  pretty face, and her mussed chignon hung lowly at the back of her head, in a disheveled mess of dark honeyed brown and cinnamon. The loose strands brushed the sides of her face in the breeze. Cullen was entranced in watching her work. And that was when he realized who she was… ‘the girl from the market…’ he sat further back, as if to hide. Some time ago, he couldn’t exactly remember when, he had spotted a most lovely girl walking through the market with naught but a sack on her back. She had stood out to him because, out of the people in that square, she was the only one with a wide eyed wondering look- it was refreshing to him. Not to mention she had the most beautiful, dark eyes he had ever seen. He had tried to hide at that time in the market, keeping the brim of his hat pulled so that he may study her and see what she was about. To his horror she was staring at him that day, he took it as she was offended at his staring and he quickly ducked into the next shop. And now to his horror again, he was staring at this enchantress… He would have to ask Varric about this…

            He wasted no time as soon as he came through the grand hall doors. He was greeted by his beloved servants and he did his best to calmly greet them as well, though he wanted to hurry to Varric. He found the steward at his leisure in his study, sipping scotch and reading a paper.

            “Ah! The prodigal comte has returned!” Varric raised his glass to Cullen, “and how was your trip? Were you able to manage without me?” he chuckled.

            “I managed.” Cullen sighed and flopped down in the chair across from him, loosening his cravat and cuffs.

            “Don’t lie to me, Curly.”

            “Fine. It was dreadful. Those DuRillions are a headache… they have no idea how to manage Haven to the best of its potential. Im almost grieved to have bought the property, if it means dealing with that pompous Comte…” Cullen poured himself a glass to help his aching head.

            “Don’t worry, my liege. We will educate them.”

            “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

            “Do you prefer, Comte Cullen, my lord, my liege, Master Cullen or Curly?”

            Cullen hated all those titles, but particularly Curly. “Cullen is fine.”

            “As you wish, Curly.” Varric went back to his paper.

            Cullen was no longer able to help himself, he tried to feign slight disinterest. “I noticed the rose bushes along the entrance. They are a very nice touch. My respect to Blackwall on his taste.”

            Varric didn’t even flinch. He could read Cullen like a book and knew from the moment Cullen stepped in to the room that something was on his mind and he was dying to ask. He decided to indulge him. A little. “Oh no, that wasn’t Blacwallk’s idea.” He waved.

            Cullen sat quietly for a moment. Moved a bit in his chair. Took another sip. Tapped the table with one finger. “It wasn’t, hmm?.”

            “Nope.”

            Further heavy silence. Varric flipped through another page, as placid as could be.

            “Then who should I give the credit to?” Cullen tried again.

            “I hired a new employee while you were gone. They were her idea. Really did a good job. In fact shes been making improvements since she got here.”

            “Is that so? Well, wonderful… wonderful…”

            “Blackwall seems to enjoy her company. I hired her as his assistant.”

            Cullen almost slammed his glass down. “You hired a lady to be an assistant to our groundsman! Varric, that is in no way-“ Cullen was positively repulsed.  
            “Now calm down, Curly!” Varric held his hands up in defense. “It was the only position available and she accepted it with goodness and grace. I couldn’t just let her walk the streets looking for work. Especially with her being an elf. You never know with you humans these days…”

            Cullen sat back down and huffed. He couldn’t argue with that reason. The thought of such a… lovely young woman… walking the streets looking for work terrified him. He was glad Varric had intervened, but he was not pleased with her working. “There is no other position available. I just cannot stand the thought of a lady doing such hard labor.”

            “Don’t ever tell her that. Shell be offended. She enjoys the work actually. Ive spoken with her many times, making sure shes not over exerting herself. You should see how her eyes sparkle and the color in her face when shes lifting a hay bale. I don’t understand it of course, but she looks quite pleased when shes overcoming the challenges and working hard. She and the other stable hands have competitions, if I understand them correctly. I don’t know what kind of people would want to compete to see how much work they can get done. Don’t those people know about brandy and newspapers and plush backed chairs?”

            “Really? Well then…” Cullen mused, pushing himself out of his chair and stepping over to the tall windows to look into one of the gardens. “I will have to meet her in any case, welcome her and thank her for her hard work, congratulate her on the improvements.” Cullen couldn’t help himself but smile when he saw her dart across the lawn full speed and start trimming hedges. She was interesting, to say the least.

**

 

            The next day Ellana was doing one of her favorite chores- grooming Commander, the Comte’s prized and favorite horse. It was the very horse she saw him riding in town that unknowingly fateful day. He was a most magnificent specimen of equestrian beauty. His scintillating white coat seemed to glisten like it was made from moonlight, and his dark and hooves the color of the night sky. He was a breath taking beauty and by far the largest horse she had ever seen. She had to move a stool around him to reach to brush him. She always hummed and sang old elven songs that the Elder had taught her. Though most of the words were meaningless to her, she still remembered them and the tune. The gesture seemed to comfort them both.

            Blackwall was smoking a pipe, working on some panels with the help of another groundsmen.

            “Ive never seen Commander be so gentle with someone other than the Comte! Hes usually such a troublesome bully.” The other groundsman remarked.

            Blackwall chuckled to himself. “So it would seem. Must be some kind of elven magic.”

            “Or the fact hes being taken care of by a pretty lady and not some smelly, rough handed grunt.”

            “That could be the case as well.”

             They finished up their work and Blackwall decided that now was a better time than ever. He cleared his throat as he walked up to Ellana, distracting her from brushing Commander’s long neck.

            “Im almost done here, Blackwall. Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long.” She laughed and rubbed Commander’s snout. It was obvious she had grown quite attached to the horse, and the horse like wise.

            “Not at all. I need to go to town and buy a few supplies. And I thought it was high time I gave you this-“ he held out a pouch, and she could hear the clink of coins. “Your wages. Thought maybe you would like to tag along, maybe buy something… If you like…” He shrugged, kicked his foot in the hay and looked away from her. Obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. He was really struggling with his image of being a tough boss, especially with the way her face lit up at his offer.

            “I would be delighted!” She cried, “I will finish up here then go change!” She hurried through the brushing, apologizing to Commander for having to leave so abruptly, and as soon as she could, took off sprinting to the servants quarters.

            Blackwall chuckled and shook his head. He went to go hook up the wagon to take into town, when he heard boots crunching on the walkway to the stables. “Ah, Master Cullen, good day to you Ser.” He waved, continuing with his work.

            “It is a fine day, indeed. I thought I might take Commander out for a bit into town. Its been a while since we’ve had an outing.” He walked up to his proud steed, who was excited to see his beloved owner. “Well look at you!” Cullen gasped, “you look like a brand new man! You’ve done an excellent job taking care of him in my absence, Blackwall.” He ran his hands over the silky smooth, milky coat, he had never seen it shine so.

            “As much as Id like to take credit it for it Ser, Im afraid it was my ward, Ellana to whom you own your gratitude. She takes particular care of Commander. They seem to have bonded.”

            “Is that so…?” Cullen breathed, examining Commander all over again in a new light. He ran his hand over the coat, knowing that the girl in question had done the same, and it made him feel peculiar. “Well my compliments to this illustrious Miss Ellana. Ive heard quite a lot about her since ive returned.”

            “Nor will you hear the last, im sure.” Blackwall chuckled from his work bench. “Shall I help you prepare your horse, master?”

            “No please, don’t let me interrupt to you. A good day to you, Blackwall.” Cullen tipped his hat to Blackwall then sped out of the stables and down the main way. Ellana then came busting through the doors-

            “Im ready! Im ready!” She chirped, wearing a fresh dress, and having washed up a little.

            Blackwall couldn’t help but smile at the eager bloom in her cheeks and dark eyes. “Well. Let’s head off then.”

**

            She hadn’t been to the village since she had first arrived, and it was every bit as wondrous as remembered it. Though it could hold no candle to Skyhold, it certainly was very diverting and entertaining. There was so much going on at once, she could hardly focus on any one thing or person. Merchants shouting out their wares, ladies in overly fine skirts bustling past her, carriages of all shapes and sizes careening down the street… everything was a blur of activity and splendor. Blackwall slowed their cart down to a crawl as they came to the general store.

            “Im just going to run in here and get a few supplies, I will meet you here in an hour if you like.”

            “You mean, I can be off by myself?” She breathed, her eyes widening.

            “Of course, unless you feel uncomfortable. Id be happy to accompany you.” He really would have accompanied her, but feared she would want to buy ‘lady-things’ in which case he would be most uncomfortable and mortified.

            “I thank you, but there is no need. I shall return in an hour then!”

            “You come running here at the slightest sign of trouble, you hear!” Blackwall called after the straw hat and brown braid that already disappeared in the crowd. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, “what am i? Her father… Maker…” Blackwall had always wondered what it would have been like to have children, now that he was getting a taste of it, he didn’t know quite what to make of it.

            Ellana was once again overwhelmed with the Towns. It was all so fascinating to her, and now she was finally able to explore a little. She went into various shoppes and perused the wares, though nothing in particular caught her attention. She’d rather marvel at all the new things, and experience all the sounds and sights of the town than shop. She still kept her pouch of wages secured around her wrist, just in case.

            Among her adventuring, she found herself at the very dress shop that she had first admired. She froze in front of the window, not caring that some people would bump into her occasionally. Nothing would break her gaze. She was staring at a lovely cream colored dress, with rose colored finery about the hem of the skirt and billowy sleeves. It was a high waist, as was the fashion with a thin gilded ribbon that ran in wide cascades down the back. Its modest collar lined with delicate lace, and pearls… It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Though it was not as grand and ornate as the gowns some of the ladies about the town were wearing, she absolutely loved it. She walked up to it so her reflection in the glass made it seem she was wearing it… Her breath caught as her imagination took her away…

            She wondered she should wear this when finally getting to meet Ser Curly, imagining herself at a ball held at Skyhold… How she would curtsey and he would bow over her hand… She would blush, and he would give her his arm, leading her to the floor…  Her heart fluttering in her chest… She had to shake herself awake from her own silly dream. ‘There I go again, acting like a little girl dreaming about a prince!’ She wanted to pinch herself for thinking of a gentleman in such a way. Her eyes shifted back to the dress however… ‘But what if there comes an occasion where I need to be well dressed…? Just in case…?’ she couldn’t help the small smile that was turning up her lips. A door opened just beside her and she heard laughter, light music and smelled all kinds of sweet goodness… Curious, she drifted down the sidewalk abit to find the source of this wonderment… She found herself at a tea parlor called The Winter Place. She almost decided to go in when she caught a glimpse of none other than the man bowing over her hand in her day dream… Ser Curly… Seated at a table with two ladies of high refinement… Ellana almost pushed herself into the glass to get a better look of him. He was sitting in his riding gear, at perfect ease with these two ladies that Ellana could tell were of the highest society. They were dressed impeccably, and held themselves with posh and dignity. One had stark red hair, cropped to her chin and then done up beneath a feather purple and black hat. Her face was lean, smooth, and creamy colored, like polished marble she shone with brilliance. The other, a dark featured woman- She had jet black hair, securely and overly neat fashioned on the back of her noble head. Her dark skin stood out against the golden yellow dress she wore. She was very exotic and yet controlled looking. The three seemed to be getting along famously, though it looked like the two ladies were poking fun at Ser Curly…

            She pressed a hand to the cold glass, and her breath fogged against it. She didn’t know what this feeling was in her chest- sort of a light but empty feeling… When she saw the ladies in all their fine things chatting and sitting with the distinguished, handsome Come, she slowly looked to her hands…

 

            Blackwall came out of the store, he was sure he would have to go hunt down Ellana, but to his surprise, she was leaning against the cart two parcels in her hands. “Finished up a little early, did you?” he loaded his own supplies into the carriage. “What did you find?”

            “A new work apron and some boots. Mine were getting a little worn.” She replied with a light smile. Blackwall didn’t comment about how the glow was out of her face, instead he just nodded and helped her up into the carriage.

            The ride home was a little quiet, Ellana hugged the packages to her chest. ‘It was a silly dream anyway…’ The Towns now seemed a little disenchanted to her.

 

**

           

            Though it was the evening and all the workers had retired, Ellana could not rest. She had went straight to her room when they returned to Skyhold and thrown herself on her bed. She thought that she was only tired, but that didn’t seem to be the case. She sighed rolled off her bed. She needed to calm her thoughts and there was nothing better for that, then brushing and talking to Commander. She slipped on her boots, pulled an old over coat on and headed back to the stables, just as the sun was almost completely set.

            Commander was excited that she had come to see him, and had even brought him some carrots from the kitchen. She rolled up her sleeves and went straight to brushing him while he enjoyed his treat. Instantly she felt herself relax as she hummed and ceremonial brushed over Commander’s beautiful coat. Her mind began drift, unfortunately to the image of the Comte sipping tea and dining with the two fine ladies. ‘Of course he would be out with respectable, noble ladies, Ellana. Do you expect him to ask you to tea? When you’ve never even met him? And when you’re a servant? Honestly. How in the world did all this nonsense get in my head? Me. A lowly elf from a poor village, wanting to impress a Comte?’ She laughed to herself. Her mind then wandered again to the image of him sailing in his grand carriage- His face, tranquil as he gazed to his home in quiet reverie. His bright amber eyes were softened at the comfort of the site of him, his smile sleepy and warm, his hair somewhat disheveled and a slight beard starting to show… He was the picture of masculine beauty… ‘Its just some silly little girl crush…’ she warred within herself, brushing a little more fervently and vigorously- As if trying to brush away her swirling emotions. 

            She heard a crashing sound and it made her jump, she thought she was the only one in the stables. ‘Perhaps Blackwall came back too…’ she put the brush down and wiped her hands on her apron, stepping out of the stall to greet Blackwall. ‘He probably saw the lanterns lit and-‘ Ellana froze, there in the door way, were three rugged looking men dressed in dark clothing… Her heart crashed to her feet and she felt her breath leave her. ‘Burglars…’ her mind snapped and she grabbed the pitch fork against the wall near her- “Stay back!!” She snapped, knowing that the squeak in her voice gave her fear away. But she would stand her ground to protect Commander and the Comte’s stables. “Im warning you!”

            One of them chuckled and slowly started approaching her. “Some guard they have here. Quite the little army…” Upon hearing and seeing the strangers in the barn, Commander began to bellow and kick at the stall doors.

            “Now look ‘ere, lof, just put the pointy stick on the ground…” one cooed, also approaching her.

            “Don’t come any closer! You had best go back where you came from!” She warned again, raising the pitch fork higher.

            “Oh we will, lass. Once we have what we came here for…” the last one, the biggest one, sneered and drew a rather long knife from his side.

            Ellana had no idea what to do, and while she was searching her mind for an answer, one of the rogues darted at her and she swung her weapon. It scratched him deep across his torso and he collapsed against the stable wall clutching his chest. Before she could regain control of the heavy pitch fork another charged her and butted her to the ground. Her head hit the ground hard, but she was able to keep her senses enough to roll before her tackled her. She found a small spade and quickly armed herself again. She clamored to her feet again, a bit dizzy and was ready to fight the next one-

            “She has some fight in her… I like it…” the big one sneered again, giving her a chill. “We should bring her along.” His dark laugh terrified her. The second one again charged her, she was of course no match him. She swung her spade and scratched his face- he staggered back for a second and then backhanded her, flinging her into the wall. She regained herself and started to try to crawl- “oh no you don’t, lassy…” the big one towered over her, his sneer in place. “Youre not going anywhere.”

            She finally found some breath in her lungs- “Blackwall! Blackwall!! Varric!” She started screaming at the top of her lungs. The theif drew his knife and went to stab her, to shut her up- She dodged just enough to where it sliced her side instead of in her stomach. The pain was immense and she instantly felt her warm blood start pouring out of the fresh wound. She continued to struggle against the brute as he raised his knife up again to finish her off- her blouse already torn open and stained with bright blood.

            “That’s enough out of you! Grab the horse!” he barked to the others and that’s when a loud boom was heard- The biggest one that was straddling Ellana grabbed at his shoulder and crashed backward off of her into the ground. Blackwall then came charging along with two other stablehands, bearing axes and shovels. She titled her head up and saw the Comte, in naught but trousers and a loosely opened white shirt holding his hunting rifle, the smoke still billowing from its barrel… He was the one who shot the main thief. Where she had remembered his eyes being a bright, coppery, beautiful color, now they were almost black, and his face stricken with disgust and rage. Once he saw that the thieves had been apprehended and captured, he dropped his rifle and went running to her side-

            “My lady, are you hurt!” he cried, throwing himself to his knees on the ground beside her.

            She was so touched at his words and the fact that he was on the ground beside her she mumbled, “im fine, thank you, M’Ser....” she breathed, knowing she was far from it. She was starting to feel cold. Looking into his face however, it seemed to help… His hair was disheveled, his facial hair still scraggly, and the black of his eyes subdued into a warm, caring brown. Maker, he was an enchanting human… He gripped her rough hand in his.

            “Im so very glad to hear it-“ he sighed, relieved. He tried to help her up and she cried out in pain, clutching against him. He flung the flaps of her overcoat out of the way. “Blackwall!” He snapped. His own hand now covered in her blood.

            “Cullen, Ellana! Are you ok!” Blackwall, breathless, came running up to them. Ellana noticed that Blackwall had called him Cullen…

            “Send for Madame Vivienne immediately! Your fastest rider!” Cullen showed Blackwall the deep wound, oozing warm blood from her side.

            Blackwall had to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep him from not going over there and killing the thieves that were bound and held at gunpoint. “You there-!” he barked and gave orders to the one of the hands to take a horse into town to fetch the healer.

            “I will get her to the house!” Cullen ever so gently, scooped her up into his arms. “Please hold your coat against your side as best you can, Lady Ellana.” He spoke softly to her, and she did as he bade, pushing the coat to her wound, though it hurt terribly, it staunched the blood.

            Ellana was staring, her eyes slowly losing focus, up into his face as he raced her across the grounds. He was breathing hard and fast, sweat droplets on his brow, making his hair stick to his forehead. His shirt stuck to him, wet with her blood. Even now, when he was gripped with worry and panic, he was still so wonderful. She studied his face as if it would be the last time he saw her. She dare to- “…Ser…Cullen…?” she whispered.

            “Yes, Lady Ellana, im here, please stay with me. Help is on the way.” Cullen looked down in to her face, stained with a few flecks of blood. He could see she was fading fast and ushered silent prayers to the Maker.

            “Ser.. Cullen…” she smiled to herself, testing his name again, before she slipped into darkness. The last thing she remembered was hearing a door burst open, Comte Cullen yelling, Varric’s voice and finally the soft enfolds of a comfortable bed.


End file.
